Our aim is to determine whether the rate of growth of non-tumor cells is limited or controlled, under physiological conditions, by the levels of intracellular monovalent cations or the activity of the Na/K ATPase pump system. We would also like to find out if tumor cells have escaped from such a regulatory system.